Un Mal Necesario xx Editado xx
by Earwen Riddle
Summary: Revisado y mejorado! Pre-slash. Harry averigua el verdadero significado de la lealtad.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!!! como lo prometi (hace millones de años) aquí esta le versión mejorada de Un Mal Necesario. Espero que esta vez no haya quedado tan confuso, muajajajajaja...

Las dedicatorias del caso van para:

**Luisa, **mi amada sobrina. La pobre se arriesgó a betear el fic. ESO ES VALOR!!! Te amo sobrinita. Gracias por ayudarme una vez más. Este fic va todito dedicado a ti.

**UN MAL NECESARIO**

(By Earwen Riddle)

**Capitulo Uno**

Mediaba agosto. Había sido uno de los veranos más calurosos que pudiera recordar en su vida. ¡Hasta en la noche el sopor era insufrible! Parecía que el infierno había subido a la tierra y se hubiera instalado allí. Bueno, no era una mala definición... con todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior en el colegio y con los sueños ... ¿o pesadillas?... que desde hacía unas noches atrás eran una constante cada vez que se dormía, no era extraño que sintiera que el infierno se hubiera despertado.

_- "Maldito don de Vidente. ¡Merlín! ¿porque yo?" _- era un pensamiento recurrente estos días.

Suspiro intentando calmarse, aun no amanecía pero el sueño se le había escapado. Ya no había remedio no lograría dormirse otra vez. Especialmente no después de aquel "sueño", hay que reconocer que era uno de los más leves que había tenido pero aun así de solo recordarlo sentía que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca.

En fin... ya se había desvelado y por lo que parecía no tenía muchas opciones. Se estiró entre las sabanas sacando los últimos rastros de sueño de sus músculos, y se levantó.

La casa estaba tranquila, extrañamente nadie daba señales de vida, era extraño pero no había ni un solo sonido. Conociendo las costumbres de aquellos extraños seres, que los dioses quisieron que fueran su familia ,vaya a saber uno porque retorcida razón, pronto comenzarían a despertarse y comenzaría las correrías de aquel día.

_- "Quinto año, no suena mal, no suena nada mal" _- pensó.

Volvería al colegio, con sus horas repletas de estudio, entrenamientos de quidditch, clases, biblioteca... ¡DIOSES! es que de solo pensar en el mar de gente que se agitaba dentro de los muros del castillo le venían vértigos.

Soledad.

Una simple y sencilla palabra. No había conseguido en sus 15 años estar en soledad ni un miserable minuto. Bueno no es que en verdad quisiera que todos a su alrededor desaparecieran, lo que pretendía era algo más sutil, un poco de intimidad no vendría nada mal. En el colegio nunca podía deshacerse de sus compañeros y cuando al fin lo lograba aparecía Hermione bufando en contra de Ron ó lo que es peor saltando de alegría porque en el fondo de algún estante polvoriento de la biblioteca había encontrado algún tomo más antiguo que el propio Hogwarts. Como siguiera así, esa chica junto con el diploma de bruja le darían un doctorado en arqueología.

En su casa menos que ningún otro sitio tenía la oportunidad de sentirse sola, ser la menor de siete hermanos no era cosa fácil. Y como a Ron se le hacia poco la cantidad de hermanos que tenía, se empeño en conseguir otros dos.

No es que se llevara mal con Hermione o Harry, al contrario, a la primera la admiraba y al otro ... bueno ... ya no se pasaba el día babeando por él, pero... seguía siendo Harry.

Y para rematarla siempre sería la pequeña niña, inocente criatura ¡¿¡Que no se dan cuenta que ya no soy una niña!?!.

- No es fácil ser la pequeña de la casa - buf

- Nadie dice que lo sea - murmuro alguien a su espalda antes de plantarle un beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Harry! ¿que haces levantado?

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú- dijo el moreno dejándose caer en una silla frente a ella - Me desperté ... mejor dicho: me despertó tu hermano. Dulcemente sus ronquidos me arrancaron del más profundo de los sueños.

Ginny rompió a reír.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo- le dijo aún entre risas.

- Sí, sí, sí, muy cómico.

- Uy! ¿nos levantamos de malas?

Harry no contestó, limitándose a encogerse de hombros. Después de un momento de silencio, roto solamente por los pequeños ruidos de los que comenzaban a despertarse, Harry habló:

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Ginny asintió y él continuó- ¿por qué te hiciste tan amiga de Parkinson?

- ¿Te molesta?- inquirió ella, no esperó a que le respondiera y continuo- No lo sé, solamente me senté a charlar un día con ella y después de ese día seguimos encontrándonos en los pasillos y cruzábamos algunas palabras. ¿Sabes? no es tan hueca como parece.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¡Es en serio!- protestó ella - Deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Mira Gin, no me he cruzado con un solo Slytherin que valga la pena. La lista es larga: todos y cada uno de los Malfoy y los Black, con una honrosa excepción de uno que por supuesto terminó siendo un León, Snape, Flint, Zabini y por supuesto el ojitos rojos, ¿sigo?

- No seas morboso Harry, ¿además sabias que en Slytherin ha habido algunos Potter?

- ¡Ja! ¿Quien te lo dijo, tu amiga?- la ironía en persona.

- No. Podríamos decir que por accidente me tope con cierto archivo y me encontré conque no menos de 3 Potter que pertenecieron a esa casa.

- ¿Bromeas?- Harry parecía angustiado

Ginny agitó la cabeza negativamente.

- Mmbuenos mmdiasm - dijo Ron

- Hola ¿te presentaron el agua y el jabón?- dijo Ginny tratando de desviar la atención de Harry, la había embarrado era mejor que Harry se distrajera.

- ¿Heh?

- ¡Que al menos te laves la cara! A ver si te despiertas- masculló Harry. Ron lo observó por un momento y luego se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Que le pasa?

- Le conté lo del archivo- dijo despreocupada Ginny mientras se ponía de pie para prepara el desayuno.

Esa simple frase tuvo en Ron mejor efecto de un balde de agua fría.

- ¡¿ Que tu que?! Te dije que no lo hicieras.

- O sea que tu lo sabías- Ron retrocedió tres pasos, los mismos que avanzó Harry hacia él.

- Harry, es solo que...

- ¡¿Que?! Otra vez me dicen las cosas por la mitad, bueno eso cuando se dignan a decírmelas.

- Yo...... buenoooo..... Harry es que.......

- ¡Cállate Ron! Tus balbuceos no son lo que quiero escuchar. El viejo loco me dice las cosas por la mitad, eso siempre y cuando lo descubra in fraganti, porque de lo contrario no me entero de nada. ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE TODOS SEPAN MÁS DE MI Y MI VIDA QUE YO MISMO ¡¡¡ Y PARA COLMO LAS EXCUSAS PATÉTICAS QUE PONEN !!!

- Harry, yo......

- ¡¡ TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS RON !!. Se supone que eres mi amigo, mi hermano ¿no? Entonces actúa como uno y deja de esconderme que es lo que pasa. Porque imagino que no vas a salir con lo que sale Albus o McGonagal, eso de que soy demasiado joven, que no quieren agobiarme. ¡GRACIAS! Pero resulta que son los únicos que opinan así, porque Voldemort nunca tuvo peros con mi edad a la hora de querer borrarme del mapa. Ni él ni sus mortifagos pensaron si yo tenía la madurez suficiente. Bueno, a decir verdad ellos se encargaron de que madurara de golpe. ¿A caso ustedes saben lo que es perder todo a manos de un desquiciado? ¿Saben lo que es tener 11 años y darte cuenta que todo el mundo espera que los salves? ¡MALDITA SEA NO SOY UN ESCUDO HUMANO! ¿Madurez? No creo que ese viejo sepa lo que soy o lo que hay dentro de mi, porque resulta que no solo mi madre dejo su esencia en mi. ¡Ese mal nacido también! Pero claro, eso él lo sabe, lo que no sabe es que tanto hay de él en mi. Creo que después de todo el sombrero tenía razón: soy un Slytherin. - terminó Harry, cada palabra resumando amargura. - ¿Acaso ustedes saben lo que se siente?

- Si- fue apenas un murmullo, pero en la repentina clama que se había apoderado de aquella cocina se escucho claramente.

- ¿En serio lo crees Ginny?- murmuro Harry mascando las palabras.

- Sí- la voz de la bruja sonó más decidida - Permíteme recordarte que fue a mi que uso Voldemort para liberar al basilisco, y dicho sea de paso fue cuando tenía 11 años. Estuvo controlándome, estuvo dentro de mi mente. Se muy bien lo que se siente que él forme parte de ti. Y créeme nunca se fue totalmente.

Harry palideció, su mente quedo en blanco, su corazón parecía que se negaba a seguir latiendo. Por su parte Ron no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que el moreno.

- No me miren así, mi conexión no se compara a la de Harry, pero muchas veces el estaba ahí. Como una sombra que percibes con el rabillo del ojo pero cuando volteas ya no hay nada. Es una sensación muy extraña. Es por eso Harry, que te digo que puedo empezar a hacerme una idea de lo que es ser tu.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina, hasta que Ron se aclaro la garganta para hablar en un murmullo:

- Eres un Gryffindor. No importa lo que él te halla hecho, tu eres un león, nunca dudes de eso.

- No te lo dijimos antes - continuó Ginny- porque estabas en tu etapa de "¿Soy un digno Gryffindor?" No queríamos angustiarte más.

- Esta bien- suspiró Harry - ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Una semana antes de terminar el período anterior.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, mientras Fred y George hacían su acto de aparición en la cocina, al ver el abrazo sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Ustedes dos manténganse callados - los atajó Molly antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo- y ya lo saben, harán el desayuno sin protestas, sin bromas, sin magia y si se les ocurre abrir la boca para decir algo me encargare de desaparecérselas ¿queda claro? - la voz de la Sra. Weasley era monótona y fría, digna competencia de cierto profesor de pociones, era demasiado firme como para que incluso los gemelos se atrevieran a protestar. Se limitaron a asentir en silencio. Molly los siguió con la mirada mientras comenzaban con su tarea.

- ¿Que paso, mamá?- dijo Ginny fracasando en su intento de mantenerse seria.

- Despertaron a Ron y a Bill con algunas de sus bombas experimentales.

- Son peores que las bombas fétidas.- corroboro Ron cansinamente

Luego del peculiar comienzo de ese día el desayuno fue muy tranquilo, lo cual de por si ya era todo una extrañeza. Al terminar se dirigieron al callejón Diagon. El ambiente era bastante tenso, los gemelos apenas si decían algo y Ginny trataba de no acercase demasiado a Harry, el cual tenía toda la intención de terminar la charla que habían comenzado.

_"No menos de 3 Potter que pertenecieron a esa casa"_ Las palabras de Ginny resonaban en la cabeza del moreno. Necesitaba explicaciones, la pelirroja parecía que le había dicho todo lo que sabía, pero de todas maneras tenía que preguntarle. Las otras opciones eran preguntarle a Dumbledore, lo que no creía conveniente ya que el viejo últimamente estaba reticente a revelarle cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el pasado del Chico-que-vivió, y la última y desesperada opción (en verdad tendría que estar loco para hacer algo así) era preguntarle a Malfoy.

Claro que preguntarle algo así a Draco-soy-demasiado-perfecto-para-este-mundo-Malfoy era además de una aberración, darle armas al enemigo.

Un bufido de la Sra. Weasley lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, observo a los gemelos que estaban comprando algunos chascos pero no pareció ser eso lo que molesto a Molly, observo un poco más allá y encontró la razón.

Increíblemente cierto, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Draco Malfoy caminaba junto a su padre con el mismo porte de siempre. Caminaban sin mirar a su alrededor como si aquellos que los rodeaban ofendieran su vista por el simple hecho de estar allí.

Sin embargo había algo extraño en la mirada de Lucius, parecía que estaba molesto por algo y descubrir a Potter unos metros delante de él basto para que con una simple mirada dirigida a su hijo, éste adoptara la más pétrea máscara que Harry le había visto jamás. Los Malfoy siguieron avanzando y al pasar junto a los Weasley no les dirigieron ni siquiera una mirada de desdén.

- Este día parece que no piensa mejorar- murmuro Ron

- Ya Pecas, tranquilo- lo riño Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

- No me llames así- gruño el pelirrojo- Mira allí viene Miony.

- Hola chicos, Molly- dijo la recién llegada dedicándoles a cada uno un abrazo - ¿vamos Ginny?

La aludida miró interrogante a su madre, la cual asintió y las dos chicas partieron.

- ¿Porque Ron esta con tan mala cara?- pregunto Hermione cuando estuvieron solas.

- Lo de siempre- suspiro Ginny- Los gemelos empezaron con sus cosas desde temprano y recién nos cruzamos con Malfoy.

- Este año no pienso soportarle ni una sola a ese mocoso- sentenció la bruja mayor sosteniendo la puerta del local para que la pelirroja entrara.

- Creo que este año va a ser peor que los anteriores- dijo Ginny, fue apenas un murmullo dirigido más para ella misma que para su amiga, aunque Hermione la escucho.

-¿Otra vez las visiones?- pregunto afligida y ante el asentimiento de Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar- ¿Tan malas son?

- No he visto la guerra si es eso lo que te preocupa- musito Ginny desviando su atención a las túnicas frente a ella -Con lo del año pasado fue suficiente.

* * *

Hasta aquí, por esta vez

Dejen Reviews!!!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo Dos**

Flash Back (3 meses antes)

Otra aburrida clase de Historia. Para la menor de la familia Weasley no era menos aburrida que para el resto de sus compañeros, y el no haber dormido muy bien en las últimas noches no ayudaba mucho a su concentración.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su mente se replegó y la ya conocida sensación de vértigo se hizo presente. Era inútil pelear contra ello, así que se relajo y permitió que las imágenes se deslizaran en su mente.

Rápidas, mezcladas, algo imprecisas flotaron a través de su mente, pero una vez que pasaron el mensaje era muy claro. La visión no dejaba lugar a dudas. Voldemort atacaría. Debía decirle a Dumbledor. Debía decírselo ya.

Para su suerte sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase y salio corriendo en busca de la profesora McGonagall. De inmediato fue convocada una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, con la presencia extraordinaria de algunos alumnos.

En menos de 30 minutos ya todo estaba organizado. Justo a tiempo.

- ¡La torre este! derrumbaron la torre este.- se escucho entre el griterío general. El Lord y sus mortifagos estaban atacando el colegio, y no querían acabar solo con Harry, querían destruirlo todo.

- Herm llevate a los de primero- grito Ron - Ginny y yo nos encargamos de la retaguardia

- ¿Donde esta Harry? ¿alguien vio a Potter?- preguntaba un estudiante de 7º de Ravenclaw

- Él esta haciendo su parte- dijo Ginny arrojándose sobre él para evitar que le diera una de las maldiciones que volaban por el lugar- Tu haz la tuya, llama a tres más y cuida a los pequeños.

Zabini eligió ese momento para llegar a toda carrera y se detuvo en seco delante de ellos.

- Harry esta..... rodeado....la Orden no pude llegar hasta aquí, hay un muro de mortifagos en la puerta - logro decir tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Porque confían en él?- dijo el Ravenclaw señalando acusadoramente a Blaise

- ¡¿Porque estas aqui perdiendo el tiempo?!- le grito Ron- Por cada segundo que pierdes aquí uno de nuestros niños muere, CORRE IDIOTA!!!!!

Estupefacto el joven salio corriendo, varita en mano a prestar toda la ayuda posible.

-Vamos hay que darle a Harry la oportunidad de llegar hasta el señor oscuro- dijo Zabini antes de salir corriendo y los hermanos Weasley en pos de él.

Con esfuerzo llegaron hasta donde estaba Harry y muy pronto se reunieron con ellos Hermione y Pansy que llegaron a la carrera tratando de esquivar los restos del muro que caía a sus espaldas. Formando un anillo entorno a Harry avanzaron entre las filas de mortifagos hasta casi toparse con el Lord.

- Veo que el viejo loco los tiene bien entrenados- se mofó Voldemort

- Es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez- espetó Ron- los Gryffindor cazamos en manada.

El Lord rompió a reír. Tan fuerte fue su carcajada que más de uno de sus seguidores lo miro asustado.

-Niño, mira a tu alrededor, estas en un nido de serpientes- retumbó Voldemort- Los superamos ampliamente en número.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Harry, que casi hace retroceder un paso al señor oscuro.

- Gracias- murmuro el moreno, y como si fuera la señal acordada los demás chicos retrocedieron lentamente y se encargaron de la retaguardia mientras Harry se acercaba con paso firme y decidido a su némesis.

- Esta vez, Tom será la última. YA no te dejare ir. Me canse del juego del gato y el ratón- el ronco murmullo de Harry parecía venir de todas direcciones, no partía de ningún punto en especifico- Hoy vas a conocer al León de Gryffindor.

Los hechizos pronto comenzaron a llover por ambas partes. El señor oscuro se lucía con su amplio repertorio de magia oscura, mientras Potter las evitaba con gran maestría, y contraatacaba usando toda la magia que sus profesores pasaron años enseñándole.

- Crees que con esas tonterías podrás matarme- no era una pregunta, y el tono impasible que uso Voldemort impactó aún más al joven Gryffindor.

- Maldición tiene razón!! - pensó intranquilo y las palabras que Snape le dirigiera solo hace unos días atrás acudieron a su mente:

_- Potter, cada vez estoy más convencido de que no eres más que un niño engreído, que le encanta ser el centro del mundo. Digno hijo de su padre- las palabras del profesor cargadas de veneno se habían grabado a fuego en su mente- ¿Y se supone que usted nos salvará? No lo creo._

Harry sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esas frías palabras, pero era en vano, otro recuerdo acudió para atormentarlo:

_- ¡Señor Potter! Su falta de disciplina es inexcusable. Esta actuando como un mocoso inmaduro. No me interesa que el Profesor Dumbledor sea tan ridículamente permisivo con usted. Aprenderá disciplina y autocontrol aunque me vaya la vida en ello._

Tanto odio, tanto rencor, años de ser puesto en ridículo por ese maldito! Y se supone que ahora esta de su lado. JA! imposible de creer. Aunque su mente se batía en duelo consigo misma para poder aceptar el hecho de que el "cretino grasiento" todos estos años lo cuido, protegió y probablemente lo haya tratado con más recelo que a un hijo. Claro que siendo un "maldito Slytherin" sus maneras de demostrarlo no eran las que Harry hubiera querido. Maldito corazón de León, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere. El propio Snape se lo había dicho "eres demasiado Gryffindor".

Un movimiento a su izquierda lo sobresalto, con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que una figura se agazapaba sobre si misma, obviamente herida, mientras cuatro mortifagos se cernían sobre ella. No podía dejar que mataran a esa persona, parecía que además estaba protegiendo a otra más pequeña. Una ira súbita lo invadió, desvió su atención del Lord una fracción de segundo y apunto su varita a los cuatro mortifagos.

Su cuerpo parecía actuar por si mismo y las palabras abandonaron sus labios sin saber lo que decía y mucho menos el efecto que tendría.

- AEGRI SOMNIA- Los enmascarados fueron arrojados al suelo y pronto estaban chillando, suplicando piedad a invisibles agresores.

- ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? El favorito del viejo loco utilizando magia tan oscura como esa - se burló Voldemort, pero su voz lo traicionaba, estaba asombrado y a la vez ligeramente asustado.

Harry ni pestañeó, apunto su varita de nuevo al Lord y un rayo verde salió disparado hacia el señor oscuro, impactando de lleno en su pecho haciéndolo caer fulminado.

Un murmullo apagado se elevo enseguida, la noticia se supo inmediatamente, la moral de los partidarios del Lord se hizo añicos en ese momento y los que no caían capturados huían lo más rápido posible.

Harry se sentía vacío. Insensible a todo lo que lo rodeaba, podía notar a los aurores y los miembros de la Orden que terminaban con los rezagados, pero su mente se negaba a funcionar, su corazón se había paralizado. Una única verdad lo aplastaba.

- Soy un asesino - murmuró lleno de amargura, una lagrima se escabullo de sus ojos antes que pudiera contenerla- Lo siento.

- ¿Porque Señor Potter?- la fría voz de Snape llego hasta él. Harry giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Aquella persona que salvara minutos antes de los cuatro atacantes no era otro que su profesor de pociones, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando el hombre se puso en pie y estiro su brazo para ayudar al ser que había estado protegiendo, que no era otra que Hermione.

- ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?- rió Sirius que llegaba en ese momento flanqueado por Remus y Tonks- Snivellus arriesgando el pellejo por una sangre sucia, sin ofender Herm.

- No hay problema Sirius- medio sonrió la bruja con una mueca de dolor y se sujeto los costados, al parecer tenía algunas costillas rotas.

Severus ignoró por el momento el comentario del animago y centró su atención en el ojiverde.

- No contestó mi pregunta Potter ¿que es lo que lamenta?

- ¿Harry?- Sirius estaba eufórico- Por fin Harry, Voldemort ya no volverá a molestarnos. Lo hiciste bien. Muy bien.

- ¿Bien? Lo maté Sirius!!

- Pues sí...... esa era la idea ¿no?

- ¿Como puede estar bien? Yo... -su voz se quebró, quiso salir corriendo pero Remus no lo dejó. Lo abrazó con todas sus fueras, dejando que Harry descargara su amargura.

- ¿Que dije?- dijo Sirius aún anonadado por el hecho de que Harry se encontrara abrazado al licántropo cual ahogado a su tabla de salvamento.

- La verdad Black no eres más lento porque no puedes - murmuro Tonks mientras palmeaba amistosamente a Harry.

- ¡Potter contrólese! Hizo lo que tenía que hacer- mascullo Snape- deje el teatro de una vez.

Harry despego su rostro del pecho de Remus lo suficiente para mirar a su profesor. No dijo ni una palabra, sin apartar sus ojos esmeralda de los onix de su profesor adoptó una máscara, que solo sus amigos más cercanos lograrían después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo lograrían derribar.

Snape se permitió un suspiro de satisfacción al comprobar que el chico se calmaba y su semblante se tornaba frío e indiferente. Parecía que por fin el muchacho comenzaba a comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

Claro que Severus Snape tendría una vida para arrepentirse de haberle dirigido esas palabras.

Fin del Flash Back


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo Tres**

- Definitivamente nada como lo del año pasado - rectificó Ginny saliendo de su ensimismamiento- Pero de todas formas este año vamos a tener más de una sorpresa.

Una risa clara las interrumpió, al darse vuelta se toparon con Blaise Zabini.

- Te pareces a la Trelaweney - dijo entre risas

Hermione muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que era graciosos y pronto los tres estaban riendo.

Saliendo de la parte trasera de la tienda Draco los miraba con su eterna mueca de superioridad y una platinada ceja arqueada era lo único que delataba su curiosidad. Zabini se acerco a él y apoyo una mano en su hombro mientras decía:

- Parece que Virginia esta entrenando para ser la próxima profesora de Adivinación.

- Primero beso un Malfoy- espetó con asco Ginny, lo que provoco que los demás rieran, menos el rubio.

- Eso quisieras tu- siseo Draco

Antes de que Ginny pudiera contestarle, el empleado de la tienda se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡JEFE! ¡JEFE! No lo puedo creer... ¡Oiga Jefe!- gritó emocionado- ¿Adivine quienes están aquí? Las Señoritas Granger y Weasley están aquí!!

Aquello basto para que los clientes que se encontraban allí se acercaron con murmullos de sorpresa y felicitaciones.

Hermione suspiró resignada y luego de algunos minutos diplomáticamente dijo:

- Ustedes sabrán disculpar pero Ginny y yo necesitamos terminar nuestras compras.

La gente poco a poco fue despejando el paso y pronto volvieron a quedar solo los cuatro jóvenes.

- ¿Disfrutando un poco de fama?- bufó Malfoy indignado- ¿tanto tiempo al lado del cabeza rajada por fin las afecto?

- ¿Celoso Malfoy?- murmuro Hermione

- ¡Ja! Sí como no, ¿quien quiere estar junto a San Potter todo el día?

- No lo decía por eso Malfoy- aseguro la bruja con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Que?... Ah! Ya veo- la voz de la rubia serpiente se volvió más fría- ¿Crees que me importa la medallita que te dieron?

- ¿Medallita? Bueno Draco, tienes que admitir que no es una medallita- murmuro Blaise. A Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy y por supuesto a Harry les habían concedido la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase por los sucesos del último curso.

Hecho que no solo había dejado furiosos a los Malfoy sino también a cierto profesor de pociones.

Ginny y Hermione haciendo soberanos esfuerzos por contener la risa intentaban concentrarse en las túnicas que tenían frente a ellas. Mientras Zabini era objeto de la mirada más asesina que Draco había expresado nunca.

Queriendo pasar por alto lo que ocurría Ginny le comento a su amiga:

- ¿Harry te dijo lo del tatuaje?

- ¿Que tatuaje?- pregunto Hermione colgando y descolgando perchas

- La calavera que se tatuó- fue la respuesta despreocupada de Ginny- Yo también me la hice.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre la pelirroja.

- ¿Que?- pregunto con aire inocente

- Harry...... tu........ Harry y tu......- logro decir entre jadeos Hermione. Los Slytherin guardaban silencio pero su sorpresa era igual o mayor.

- ¿Que?- volvió a cuestionar inocentemente. La palidez del rostro de su amiga la hizo apiadarse- ¡Caíste Herm!

- ¡¡¡Como eres Ginny!!!

- Soy una Weasley, hermana de Fred y George ¿que esperabas de mi?

- Ginny, no juegues con algo así, ¿me entiendes?¿Como vas a decirme que tu y Harry se hicieron la marca tenebrosa?

- En primera yo nunca dije que nos tatuamos la marca tenebrosa, dije c.a.l.a.v.e.r.a. y en segunda para que te quedes tranquila ni fue una calavera ni usamos magia, nos tatuamos a la manera _muggle_.

- Weasleys no tienen remedio- se resigno Hermione- ¿y que se tatuaron y donde?

- Yo me tatué una luna y un sol, aquí - dijo Ginny señalándose el hombro derecho un poco por debajo de la clavícula - Y no sé que se tatuó Harry, no me quiso decir y cuando le pedí que me lo mostrara se ruborizo tanto que pensé que se prendería fuego, me dijo que no podía mostrarme donde se lo hizo.

Fue el turno de Hermione de ruborizarse violentamente.

- ¿No creerás que...?- comenzó a decir

- Yo prefiero no creer- concluyo Ginny- ¿Nos vamos? No encuentro nada que me guste.

- Si vamos.

Los dos Slytherin que escucharon en silencia la conversación de las chicas partieron poco después en la dirección opuesta.

Draco iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Blaise lo agito por el brazo.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa!?- le gritó el rubio soltándose

- ¿A mi? Hace rato que te estoy llamando y nada.

El heredero de los Malfoy estuvo a punto de soltarle una frase mal sonante, pero Zabini se le adelanto.

- ¿Que es lo que te tiene así?

- Demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo- murmuro el rubio

- ¿No será que la conversación con las chicas te perturbo?- comento el otro

¡Merlín! si las miradas mataran Blaise hubiera caído fulminado, pero como buen Slytherin siguió sin inmutarse.

- Así que es eso. En verdad estas celoso.

Draco paro su marcha de golpe y con un único movimiento su varita esta apoyada en medio del pecho de su compañero.

- Vuelve a repetirlo- siseo Malfoy- si te atreves

- ¿Hijo? Parece que la discreción no es tu fuerte- el tono de Lucius era calmado y pausado, lo que no auguraba nada bueno.

- No se preocupe señor Malfoy, es un pequeño juego ¿verdad Draco?

- ¡Cállate Blaise!- mascullo Draco guardando su varita

- Sí, en una ocasión también jugamos así, ¿lo recuerdas Severus?

El aludido se acerco un poco más al grupo y saludo a los jóvenes con un alzamiento de cejas, pero no dijo nada. No era tonto, no caería en el juego de su antiguo compañero de colegio.

- Vamos Lucius, la audiencia comenzara pronto- dijo Snape

Los tres se tensaron visiblemente pero se pusieron en camino. Hacia más de dos meses que la familia Malfoy estaba en averiguaciones. El único motivo de que Lucius Malfoy no estuviera en Azkaban era la oportuna y extraña intercesión de un misterioso testigo que el ministerio se negaba rotundamente a revelar su identidad. Ni siquiera sus "amistades" dentro del ministerio le habían dicho algo a Lucius.

Los Slytherins se dirigieron al ministerio rodeados de un tenso silencio. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el vestíbulo de entrada fueron rodeados por seis aurores que después de llevarlos para que se registraran los escoltaron hasta la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia.

A los menores los hicieron esperar afuera y de igual modo Severus tuvo que permanecer al otro lado de las pesadas puertas hasta que fuera llamado para emitir su declaración.

Los minutos corrían angustiosamente lentos y cuando Lucius salio de la sala la endurecida mirada que sus ojos reflejaban no clamaron en nada a Draco.

Nada fue dicho, no era necesario. Blaise se acerco a su compañero y no lo dejo solo ni a sol ni a sombra durante el resto del día.

Severus acompaño a Lucius a la mansión después de dejar a los muchachos en el expreso que los llevaría al colegio.

- ¡¡Draco!!- chilló Pansy cuando entró al compartimiento donde estaba el rubio junto a Blaise, amos con la mirada en la ventana.

Zabini le dirigió una mirada de reproche pero ella hizo caso omiso abalanzándose sobre el rubio prácticamente ahogándolo. Con algo de brusquedad Draco la tomo de los brazos apartándola.

- No estoy de humor Parkinson- masculló antes de volver su atención al exterior.

La chica bufó molesta.

- ¡Pero Draco yo...

- Detente Pansy- la cortó Ginny desde la puerta.

- Pero yo...

- Nada.

- Él...

- ¡Ya!

- Pero...

- ¡Nada!

- No es justo que...

- Ven conmigo.

- Pero yo quiero...

- ¡Ahora!

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Pansy!

La Slytherin salió del compartimiento bastante ofuscada, seguida por la Gryffindor. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los Slytherin se habla dado cuenta que Potter estaba detrás de la chica Weasley y observaba todo con cara de total asombro y algo de preocupación.

Cuando las chicas se fueron él les dedico una mirada de desconcierto y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios.

- ¡Mujeres!- murmuro resignado antes de dirigirse a su compartimiento.

Los Slytherin se miraron asombrados y con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos pero no dijeron nada.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, si no se toma en cuanta que Neville provoco que el carrito de los dulces se estrellara y las ranas de chocolate escaparan creando un revuelo general.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

- ¿Has visto que cantidad de chicos entraron este año en Huffelpuff?- como Ron dejándose caer en uno de los sillones más cercanos al fuego de la torre de Gryffindor

- No veo que hay de malo- dijo Hermione sentándose frente a él.

Harry que ya se veía venir otra de sus peleas sin sentido, se puso en pie silenciosamente y abandono la sala común, ninguno de sus amigos se percato de su ausencia. Luego de media hora de vagar por los pasillos desierto se cruzo con la persona menos esperada.

- ¿Potter? Wow! Gracias, mi primera ronda del curso y me das la excusa perfecta para empezar quitando puntos a tu casa.

- De nada Malfoy.- murmuro Harry y sin inmutarse prosiguió su caminata.

- ¿Donde crees que vas?- gruño el rubio tomándolo por el brazo. Harry observo primero el agarre, luego los ojos de su oponente y de nuevo la mano que lo sostenía firmemente.

- ¿Tanto me extrañaste Malfoy que no puedes evitar las caricias?

- ¡Aj! eres asqueroso.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente y el rubio soltó su brazo como si le quemara. El moreno continuo caminando algunos metros hasta que la voz del rubio le llego:

- ¡20 puntos menos Potter!

- Como sea Malfoy

Furioso el Slytherin se dirigió a las mazmorras

- Señor Malfoy, ¿no tiene usted una ronda?

- Lo siento Severus, creo que.....

El adulto lo observo en silencio, parecía que el joven se encontraba bastante irritado, el motivo parecía obvio

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Que?

- Pregunto Draco, si fue Potter el que te dejo así.

- ¿Y quien más? No entiendo porque me pediste que hiciera esto. Sabes que no lo soporto.

- No hay nadie más Draco, eres el único que puede hacer esto.

- No me vengas a trabajar el ego para convencerme porque esta vez no te va a funcionar. Él es tan..... TAN...

- Slytherin.- terminó por él Snape

- ¡SI ! Maldita sea, sí. No sé como termino en Gryffindor

Snape lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

- ¿Sabias que se hizo un tatuaje?- prosiguió la serpiente más joven

- No, no lo sabía

- A la manera _muggle_ por lo que sé- continuo Draco- ¡y no me preguntes que se tatuó porque no lo sé!

- Calma Draco, recuerda con quien estas hablando- el frío en la voz del profesor de pociones podría haber congelado el infierno.

- Y tu, Severus no olvides que todo esto lo estoy haciendo porque TU me lo pediste.

- Ya vete a dormir Draco

- Como si pudiera- mascullo el rubio. Entro a su dormitorio dando un portazo y de la misma manera salio a la mañana siguiente, sin haber descansado más que un par de horas.

- Ya sé que no eres una persona de mañanas Malfoy ¿pero tan mala noche pasaste?- la burla en esa voz fue el colmo

- Mira Potter, no me gusta empezar el día echando maldiciones pero en tu caso voy a hacer una excepción.- dijo Malfoy después de comprobar que no había profesores a la vista, a decir verdad no había nadie.

- Si es lo que quieres Malfoy, pero solo venía a decirte buenos días.

- ¡¿Pero que mierda te esta pasando Potter?!

- ¿ A mi?

- No. Le hablaba a la gárgola de allí.

- ¿También se llama Potter?- esto de estar riéndose a costa del Slytherin le estaba gustando y mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas?- siseo Draco

- Nada, ya te dije, me cruce contigo y quise darte los buenos días. Pero no sabía que eras tan sensible por la mañana.

- La puta madre Potter ¡SOMOS ENEMIGOS!

- Lenguaje Malfoy- lo reto Harry sonriente- y lo de enemigos es discutible.

- Vamos a ver- comenzó Draco masajeándose las sienes- eres un Gryffindor, yo un Slytherin, eres amigo de los sangre-sucia, yo solo me relaciono con sangre-pura, eres un Potter yo un Malfoy. Somos rivales en todo, clases, Casas, quiddich, el director te protege a mi si pudiera me expulsaría ¿quieres que siga?

Harry sonrió cansinamente.

- Soy un Gryffindor porque conseguí convencer al sombrero que no me mandara a Slytherin- el desconcierto de Draco fue evidente- De que solo relacionas con sangres puras es mentira, casi le juras lealtad eterna a Voldemort un sangre mezclada. Creeme cuando te digo que estoy harto de que Dumbledor este siempre allí, no puedo hacer nada, incluso ahora que el desquiciado del ojos rojos ya no esta me sigue vigilando. Lo de Potter y Malfoy no tiene nada que ver, por lo que se algunos Potter fueron Slytherin. Lo del Quiddich no te lo voy a negar, soy mejor que tu, al menos mejor buscador. Y con respecto a lo de la expulsión no voy a permitir que lo hagan solo porque eres un Slytherin o un Malfoy.

- ¡Que conmovedor Potter!- dijo Draco secándose una lágrima imaginaria, aunque en realidad estaba sorprendido- ¿y ahora que, un abrazo y amigos para siempre?

- ¿Otra vez te pones cariñoso Malfoy?

- ¿Porque el repentino interés en tergiversar todo lo que digo?

- Yo no soy el que ando buscando contacto físico Malfoy- lo siguiente que supo el moreno es que estaba estampado en la pared y el cuerpo de Draco firmemente presionado contra el suyo.

- _Esto_ es contacto físico Potter- susurro el Slytherin en el oído de Harry, y tan bruscamente como lo aprisiono lo libero. Harry se quedo un momento allí pasmado.

- Buenos días Potter- lo saludo Malfoy antes de irse al comedor.

Esto se estaba poniendo extraño. Desde la Ultima Batalla, Harry había comenzado a comportarse diferente, sacaba a relucir su lado Slytherin cada vez que podía, aunque trataba de contenerse un poco con sus compañeros de Casa. Lo cierto es que se había vuelto más fío y cínico, el propio Snape lo quedaba mirando fijamente en sus "arranques Slytherin" como él lo llamaba. Pero detrás de la mirada de rencor y desprecio de su profesor Harry sabía que había algo más. Que rea todavía no lo sabía.

Lo que más le preocupaba era, como lo había llamado Malfoy, "el repentino interés" en provocarlo. Es cierto que antes ya lo hacía, pero sus peleas y discusiones siempre era por cuestiones de revalidad entre Casas. Ahora todo lo que se decían estaba cargado de doble sentido.

_- Lo que tu le dices-_ maldita conciencia ¿para que la tenía? Lo peor es que tenía razón, era Harry el que lo provocaba.

Cuando el Gryffindor llego al Gran Salón se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Ya comenzaron?- preguntó Ginny, sentándose junto a él, la chica no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

Harry le dedicó una mirada confundida y ella suspiró alzándose de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Con esta van dos- masculló Harry- Hazte la idea que esta tarde vamos a tener una muy larga conversación.

Sin mediar otra palabra el muchacho se puso de pie, tomo una fruta y se dirigió a su primera clase.

¡Gracias a Merlín era Herbología con Ravenclaw!

El resto del día trató de mantenerse lejos de Malfoy y si por casualidad se cruzaba con él, como ocurrió dos veces, se mantuvo callado y se ignoraron mutuamente.

- _"Esto no puede seguir así"_- Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas del quinto piso que daba al campo de Quiddich. Tan perdido estaba en su pensamiento que no se dio cuanta que Ginny se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Que tal va la practica de Slytherin?- preguntó ella mirando hacia el estadio.

Harry se sobresalto y presto atención a los que entrenaban un poco más allá. En efecto, sobre el campo de estaba el equipo de Slytherin entrenando.

- Ya veo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta a quien mirabas- dijo Ginny divertida.

Él la miró molesto. Desde esa mañana que su cabeza no se detenía y estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

- ¿De que hablabas hoy en el desayuno?- Pregunto él, tratando de mantenerse ocupado con algo.

- Nada en particular- mintió Ginny, ganándose una mirada enojada.

-¡Ginny!- la amonestó.

- No han sido visiones Harry- trató de explicarle- Es solo que he tenido la sensación de que las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente.

Harry la miró por un momento y luego de nuevo al campo de Quiddich.

- ¿Y en eso que tiene que ver Malfoy?- susurró el Gryffindor.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo nunca dije que Malfoy tuviera algo que ver. Pero las Casas no volverán a ser las mismas- concedió ella.

Harry volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos y Ginny aprovecho para salir de allí en silencio.

El moreno trataba de encontrarle pies y cabeza a las cosas, pero desde la Ultima Batalla no había podido relajarse verdaderamente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero en las únicas dos personas en quien confiaba para hacerlo estaban en plena misión para la Orden, aunque tendrían que volver pronto, tenían que hacerse cargo de las cátedras de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la de Encantamientos, ya que Flitwick había sido uno de los que habían perdido su vida en la batalla.

En los siguientes meses trato de mantenerse alejado del rubio, aunque a veces sucumbía a la tentación de hacerlo enojar un poco. Hasta el fatídico día en que Malfoy tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo empujo sin miramientos dentro de un aula vacía, sellando la puerta detrás de ellos.

- ¡Hasta aquí Potter! En este mismo instante me vas a decir que es lo que quieres

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- No te hagas el que no sabe. Me tienes aburrido - aunque el rubio estaba furioso, su rostro permanecía calmado- Desde que empezó el curso estas muy raro. Primero me ignoras, después me peleas cada vez que puedes y todo lo que dices parece que insinúas alguna otra cosa. Dime Potter, ¿no te habrás enamorado de mi, verdad?

- ¡Oh no! Me descubriste- dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la frente con gesto exageradamente dramático- Por favor no me dejes

- Deja el teatro Potter ¡Estoy hablando en serio!- le grito el rubio perdiendo el control

- Todo esto es culpa de Snape- mascullo el Gryffindor

- ¿Snape? Así que no soy yo, ¿te enamoraste de Snape?

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir chorradas!? No sabes nada

- Lo que se Potter es que solo reaccionaste así por las personas implicadas en las preguntas, no por el hecho de que fueran hombres. ¡Mira la sorpresita que nos tenía el salvador del mundo mágico!

- Otra vez diciendo estupideces

- ¿Me lo vas a negar?- el silencio fue su respuesta- Así que no me lo niegas ¿que es lo que te pasa Potter?

- No lo sé

- ¿Confundido?

- Tal vez. ¿Nunca te paso?

- ¿Que cosa? ¿estar confundido?

El moreno lo miro con desprecio.

- Ya! Sí ¿contento? sí, alguna vez me fije en un chico. ¿Feliz?

El moreno soltó una risita.

- Tampoco es la gran cosa Malfoy, no dramatices

-Mira quien habla de dramas. ¡No me dejes!- repitió Draco imitando la actitud de Harry unos momentos antes, haciendo que los dos se rieran.

- No eres el único confundido Potter.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- Harry no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

- ¡ Quita esa cara! No es que me gustes. Es otra cosa

Harry suspiro aliviado

- ¡Hey! ¿tanto asco de te doy?- el Slytherin parecía entre ofendido y divertido

- No es cuestión de asco Malfoy

- O sea que si te gusto

- ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas y decirme que es lo que te confunde?

- Sí te gusto

- Malfoy- era una clara amenaza

- Esa bien, esta bien, clámate _cariño._

- Malfoy!!- el Gryffindor ya estaba exasperado, provocando la risa del Slytherin

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que estabas cansado de que te vigilaran?

- Sí y ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Lo que pasa amor- la mirada de odio del moreno casi lo hace estallar en carcajadas- es que soy parte de la comitiva que te vigila.

Ahora sí, no había dudas Harry lo quería estrangular

- Antes que me mates Potter, lo que me confunde es que después de este tiempo de cuidarte la espalda no estoy seguro de que se supone que tengo que sentir por ti- el rubio parecía verdaderamente consternado, y al ver la mirada de incredulidad del ojiverde se apresuro a decir- Me refiero al odio que tendría que sentir

- ¿Ahora si puedo matarte?

- Potter es la primera conversación civilizada que tenemos. No lo arruines.

Resignado Harry se dejo caer en el suelo. Malfoy lo observaba en silencio, ambos tenían mucho que pensar.

- ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto el moreno al darse cuenta que el Slytherin se acercaba a la puerta.

- Sí, necesitamos pensar- murmuro Draco antes de agregar mordaz- Y no te preocupes aclararemos tu confusión otro día.

- Esta bien, adiós cariño.

Draco soltó una risita antes de irse.

Increíble, la conversación con Malfoy lo había ayudado bastante. Cosas que no se atrevía ni siquiera a cuestionárselas, Malfoy las trato como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. ¿De verdad se sentía atraído por los hombres? Bueno, la idea no le repugnaba, pero tampoco le desagradaban las chicas.

En verdad estaba confundido. Lo bueno era que Draco le había dicho que lo ayudaría a....... WOW! Un momento!! ¿cuando dejo de ser Malfoy para ser Draco? ¿y le ofreció su ayuda?

_- Creo que el mundo se esta volviendo loco_.

Se pudo de pie rumbo al aula de pociones, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando en el momento de cruzar la puerta del salón recordó retazos de la conversación con el Slytherin, le había estado cuidando la espalda, lo había estado protegiendo.

- Rectifico: el mundo se volvió loco- murmuro logrando que los que estaban junto a la puerta lo miraran extraño. Se acerco a su..... ¿enemigo?...... no, definitivamente ya no podía considerarlo así.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?- se limito a preguntarle. En un destello de comprensión Draco capto el porque de la pregunta.

- Principios de este año.

Snape entro en ese momento al aula encontrando que el único que se encontraba de pie era el-chico-que-vivió.

- Potter, molestando al señor Malfoy. Serán 20 pun...

- Profesor Snape- lo interrumpió el rubio- Yo lo llame. Aquí tienes Potter. La próxima vez llega a una hora más adecuada. No acampo en la biblioteca ¿entiendes?- termino de decir pasándole un libro y rogando porque Potter hubiera entendido el mensaje.

Harry asintió con un movimiento seco y se fue a sentar en su lugar, seguido de cerca por un no muy feliz profesor.

Las dos horas fueron el insufrible tormento de siempre, con el resultado esperado: 2 explosiones, responsabilidad de Crabbe y Goyle, por milagro la de Neville no estallo, aunque tenía un sospechoso color ámbar en lugar del verde que debía. Y los consabidos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-_ Repasemos: el lugar esta claro, sería en la biblioteca. La hora, era lo que le daba problemas, o quería verlo en una hora o a la una de la tarde. Bien, tendría que ser a la una, porque en una hora estarían en herbología_

- Harry, ¿en que piensas?

- Nada Ron, solo repasaba la poción de hoy.

- Ah, bueno- el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido pero no siguió presionando.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

Después de un almuerzo algo agitado debido a los nervios que lo consumían, logro deshacerse de Ron y Hermione por un rato. Quince minutos antes de la una, salio por el retrato cubierto con su capa. La dama de la pintura no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por adivinar de quien se trataba.

- Intenta de no meterte en problemas chico- susurro cuando se cerraba - Es igual a su padre.

El último comentario hizo sonreír a Harry, aunque estaba seguro de que su padre no iría a reunirse a escondidas con un Malfoy. Sin embargo había que admitir que Draco tenía sus grades diferencias con su padre.

Allí estaba, en la puerta de la biblioteca y del Slytherin ni la sombra. Tendría que estar en clases en estos momentos, pero definitivamente esto parecía mucho más prometedor que una aburrida clase de Historia. Harry se acomodo en un rincón a esperar que apareciera el otro. No tuvo que esperar mucho, unos minutos después hacía su aparición el rubio.

- Otra vez tarde- se agito molesto el recién llegado. Harry pensó en contestarle pero no pudo, se quedo allí observándolo. Su rostro tenía una mueca de superioridad, pero no era la máscara que siempre usaba. En realidad más parecía que estuviera inquieto. Harry comprobó su reloj. No, aun no era la hora. Volvió a su estudio del rubio. Se sentía extraño, había pasado 6 años de su vida cerca de él y nunca se había detenido a observarlo. No era el color de su pelo o el de sus ojos, ni la forma de sus labios, aunque había que reconocer que se veían tentadores.- _¡¡ Muy bien!! haré de cuenta que yo no pensé eso- _

Lo que observaba era sus expresiones. La manera en que se contraía ese músculo al costado de su nariz cuando estaba molesto, o como sus labios se apretaban ligeramente cuando estaba ansioso. La forma en que entrecerraba los ojos cuando estaba profundamente concentrado, como ahora. ¡Un momento, lo estaba mirando directamente! Pero si él era invisible.

- ¿Sabes Potter? Deberías aprender a respirar más despacio.

Harry dejo caer su capa y se quedo allí aún muy impresionado

- Imagino que ya me observaste bastante. Si quieres puedes continuar después. Sígueme.

Harry asintió, tomo su capa del suelo. Se disponía a seguir al Slytherin cuando más que oírlo lo adivino. Se acercaba alguien. En un solo movimiento pego su pecho a la espalda del otro, logrando un grito ahogado de sorpresa, de inmediato cubrió a ambos con la capa.

- Shhhh.... Filch- susurro Harry

En ese momento daba vuelta por el extremo del pasillo el calador, por suerte su gata no estaba con él. Lo más silenciosamente que pudieron salieron de allí a una de las viejas aulas del quinto piso.

- ¿Disfrutaste el paseo amor?- dijo Malfoy una vez que salieron de debajo de la capa.

- Ya Malfoy, deja ese jueguito.

- Esta bien- acepto el otro sonriente, una sonrisa sincera

- Deberías sonreír así más seguido.

- Creí que dejaríamos el jueguito Potter

- No estoy jugando, hablo en serio- dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como sea. Hay una conversación pendiente- contesto suspicaz el otro, no se sentía cómodo con esa actitud del Gryffindor.

- ¿Por que cambiaste Malfoy?

- Yo no cambie- siseo el Slytherin, el cambio abrupto sorprendió a Harry- He sido siempre el mismo, pero nadie se detuvo nunca a saber como era y SOY. ¡Por supuesto! ¿a quien se le va a ocurrir que no soy como mi padre? Después de todo soy un Malfoy.

La serpiente salio dando un portazo.

Camino sin rumbo, estaba furioso. Maldito Potter, se suponía que todo iba bien. Él no se daba cuenta de cuanto había tenido que arriesgar. Ni Potter, ni Severus, nadie se había detenido un momento para decirle una simple palabra: Gracias.

-_ ¿Quien mierda me va a agradecer? Después de todo no he hecho nada ¿verdad?. Maldito anonimato, maldito Potter, maldito Dumbledore, malditos todos, una y mil veces malditos. Después de todo a quien mierda le importa lo que yo hice y no hice. ¿A quien le importa lo que arriesgue al enfrentarme al Lord? ¡Claro! como nunca fue nada explicito. Mierda, después de todo ¿que puedo esperar? ¿Las gracias? Ni eso, para ellos soy solo un..._

- ¡¡Malfoy!!

- ¿Que quieres Potter?- exploto Draco al darse cuenta quien tenía delante de él.- ¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin mi?

Harry casi sonríe ante el sarcasmo del rubio, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

- Estoy esperando Potter.

- Viene a.... ¡Merlín, que difícil!- murmuro Harry, inspiro, aclaro su garganta y su voz sonó más clara y decidida- Vine a darte las gracias.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos.

- Gracias por ayudarme hoy en pociones- continuó Harry- Gracias por la información antes de la batalla, gracias por salvar tantas vidas, gracias por cuidarme la espalda de los mortifagos, gracias por enfrentar a Voldemort, gracias por seis años de tu compañía.

El Slytherin olvido como respirar, y lo que no esperaba es que el moreno tuviera más para decir.

- Gracias Draco, por ser una molestia todo este tiempo, gracias por mantenerme alerta y bien entrenado. Te debo mucho más de lo que crees y aun más de lo que me gustaría.

Harry extendió su mano esperando la reacción del otro. El rubio se quedó observando la mano delante de él, sus ojos vagaban desde la mano a los ojos esmeralda que lo observaban con expectación, ansiedad y.... ¿miedo?.... ¿eso era miedo?. Sí el chico-que-vivio-y-mató lo miraba con miedo. ¿Pero a que le podía tener miedo?

Entonces lo comprendió, Harry estaba solo, tan solo como lo estaba el propio Draco, le estaba ofreciendo más que su gratitud, más que una tregua entre dos rivales. Le estaba haciendo una promesa de amistad, un juramento de que no lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

-¡Que Gryffindor de tu parte Potter!- murmuro Draco, y para su propia sorpresa su voz fue suave, desprovista de la frialdad habitual de su sarcasmo.

Draco estrecho la mano que le ofrecía Harry y una sonrisa franca se dibujo en su rostro, fue el turno del moreno de olvidar de como respirar.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?- dijo Draco con la sonrisa aun en sus labios. Harry solo asintió- Bien, entonces vamos.

- ¿A donde?

- A caminar un rato

Transpusieron largos pasillos, unos más luminosos que otros, atravesaron largas escaleras, unas más empinadas que otras y cuando cruzaron el portal principal de Hogwarts se dieron cuenta de dos constantes: en el todo el camino recorrido la gente los observaba, midiendo cada paso que daban, y sobre todo habían estado allí juntos, los dos. Siempre de alguna manera habían estado uno al lado del otro.

Al acercarse al lago aminoraron el paso, y tomaron asiento bajo un robusto roble. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta el porque de que cada persona que se cruzaron los observaba con desconcierto. Era bien sabido que eran enemigos acérrimos y el hecho de que caminaran pausada y amistosamente era extraño, pero lo más insólito es que fueran tomados de la mano.

Al darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas se observaron un momento y se soltaron. No fue un movimiento brusco, por el contrario fue sutil, delicado. Permaneciendo cerca, un ligero movimiento y estarían en contacto nuevamente.

Así en silencio se quedaron, uno apoyado en el otro, disfrutando de la cercanía del calor de su compañero.

Draco soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Hum?

- Es tarde.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No tienes hambre?

En ese momento el estomago del ojiverde emitió su protesta, Draco rió suavemente.

- Es la hora de la cena ¿verdad?- murmuro Harry avergonzado

- Aja. Vamos, antes de que mi estomago se ponga a conversar con el tuyo- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Potter?

Harry elevo una ceja desconfiado y se encogió de hombros, invitando al Slytherin a seguir.

- ¿Por que me agradeciste ser una molestia en tu vida?- dijo el rubio cuando llegaban a las puertas del Gran Salón. Harry rompió a reír, era una risa fresca, clara, contagiosa. Los alumnos lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos asustados, otros divertidos. El director Dumbledore sonrió aprobatoriamente y sus ojos brillaron felices.

- Es que gracias a que fuiste un verdadero dolor de cabeza me obligaste a permanecer alerta. Te transformaste en un mal necesario.

- Valla descripción Potter.

- Esperemos que podamos encontrar otra forma de que me mantengas bien entrenado- sonrió Harry de una manera muy

Slytherin, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y cada uno se fue a su mesa.

Cuando Harry tomo asiento junto a los chicos de sexto, los murmullos contenidos hasta el momento estallaron. Hasta los oídos del moreno llegaban claramente frases como:

-"¿Te diste cuenta? Para mi que le puso una maldición."

-"No puedo creerlo se estaban riendo juntos, JUNTOS!"

- Dicen que los vieron caminando tomados de la mano"

-"¿Crees que este bajo el Imperius?"

- "¡Un Slytherin!"

- "Malfoy tiene que estar grave"

- "¿No será una trampa de tu-ya-sabes-quien?"

- ¡¡SUFICIENTE!! - rugió una voz. El comedor en pleno se sumió en un sepulcral silencio, hasta los profesores aguardaban callados.

Ron suspiro intentando calmarse y comenzó:

- Harry es inmune al Imperius, de que Malfoy tiene un problema no es novedad. Quien-tu-ya-sabes ya no existe y hagan el favor de llámenlo por su nombre Voldemort o Tom o como quieran pero usen su nombre. Ya estamos grandecitos y tenemos una buena idea de lo que hacemos, si a Harry se le ocurre reírse con Malfoy o caminar con él es cosa de Harry. El siguiente comentario idiota que escuche se llevara una maldición ¿De cuando a este día esta prohibido madurar? No se engañen no me cae bien la serpiente esa, pero no es tema que a ustedes les interese con quien se junta o no Harry. ¡Por Merlín! Desde hace 15 años todo lo que se espera de él es que salve al mundo. ¡Les salvo el trasero! como siempre esperaron que lo hiciera, sin nunca poner a pensar que tal ves, si tan solo una vez se uniera la comunidad mágica no hubiera pasado ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaron. ¡¡Pero claro!! Es mucho más fácil salir corriendo a refugiarse y decir "Harry nos salvara" ¡¡¡Por favor!!! tengan un poco de vergüenza, descansaron la responsabilidad de sus vidas en los hombros de un niño esperando que él se hiciera cargo de la situación ¡Ya esta bueno! lo consiguieron. Ya háganse cargo de sus vidas y déjenlo disfrutar de la suya. Hablo en serio, el siguiente idiota que se atreva a cuestionar a Harry por acercarse a Malfoy le echare una maldición.

Ron, con infinita elegancia, volvió a tomar asiento frente a Harry y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada dijo:

- ¿Mione, terminaste la tarea de transformaciones? Porque sigo sin lograr que la pluma cambie. Voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda ¿podrías?

La aludida asintió aún asombrada. El comedor aún no se movía. Todos estaban en silencio asimilando las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Mantén tu varita horizontal todo el tiempo.- dijo Harry volviendo a concentrarse luego en su plato.

- ¡Oh! Así que era eso. Bueno, gracias.

Harry asintió sonriente y el trío de Gryffindor volvió a concentrarse en la cena, mientras los demás alumnos lentamente los imitaban, los profesores se mantenían callados. Alguno con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, la desgarradora verdad es que el joven Weasley tenía razón alguno de los más poderosos se sentaban en esa mesa. Era vergonzoso. La comunidad mágica se escudo detrás de un niño.

- ¿Y ahora que me dirás Harry?- dijo Ginny- ¿Malfoy?

Ron alzo una ceja y deslizo su mano al pliegue de su túnica donde guardaba su varita. No le agradaba la idea pero cumpliría con lo que dijo, el comedor otra vez estaba expectante. Los profesores se tensaron ¿acaso atacaría a su propia hermana?

- ¿Que quieres que te diga Ginny? Tu y yo compartimos las mismas debilidades.

Ginny comenzó a reír y Harry se unió a ella.

- Bueno Potter, yo diría que los Gryffindors estamos perdiendo el estilo.

- No creo- dijo Harry, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo, haciendo caso omiso al hermano de la pelirroja que lo miraba asombrado- Creo que nos hemos acostumbrado a su presencia, a la de unos más que a la de otros ¿verdad hermanita?

- Bueno "hermanito"- dijo Ginny en el mismo tono burlón- mientras mantengas tu varita alejada de tu-sabes-quien no creo que haya problema.

- ¿Quien es tu-sabes-quien?- pregunto suspicaz Ron mirando alternativamente a Harry y Ginny.

- Más tarde Ron, te prometo que te cuento más tarde- le dijo ella.

- Sí Ron, aquí mi "hermanita" y yo tratamos de aclarar un punto- dijo Harry travieso- ¿como van las cosa con tu-sabes-quien?

- No se da por enterado- murmuro la bruja, al darse cuenta que el comedor completo seguía la conversación.

- ¿Y la astucia de los Slytherin donde te quedó?- dijo Harry mirando en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes pero sin mirar a nadie en particular. Volvió a mirar a Ginny antes de decir- ¿quieres que hable con él?

- No te preocupes Harry, no se donde le quedo su astucia pero se donde tengo el valor de los Gryffindor, me haré cargo.

Y como si eso hubiera sido el punto final de la cena, Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Ustedes ya terminaron?- pregunto el moreno mirando a Hermione y Ron.

- Si, ¿vamos a la sala?- propuso Hermione arrastrando a Ron con ella.

- Mira que hemos tenido cenas raras, pero esta...- murmuro Crabbe. El heredero de los Malfoy lo miro en silencio y con toda la elegancia de su linaje abandono el Gran Salón. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, a medio camino en las escaleras diviso a los Gryffindors unos pisos más arriba.

- ¡Potter!

Harry se asomo por el barandal verificando quien lo llamaba y se volvió a murmúrales algo a sus acompañantes que siguieron subiendo. Él se quedo allí esperando que el rubio lo alcanzara.

- ¿Todavía tienes ganas de dar otro espectáculo Malfoy?

- Mucho más que un espectáculo Potter, después de todo soy tu mal necesario.


End file.
